


Blue view

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, No Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: The white lady is resting at the blue lake to forget about everything, but she wasn't expecting to see a small red child coming out of nowhere to join herEspecially a child somehow related to her
Relationships: Hornet & White Lady (Hollow knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Blue view

The blue lake sure was a very calming place. The distand sound of waves, the pure color of the water, the very fresh yet not cold air ... It felt like a nice place to stay and let your mind think about everything. That's why the white lady liked this place so much. Her own being was too sinful to think about, so letting her mind wander around was the best thing she could do to forget just a little bit what she'd done. Her eyes closed, her roots taking a bit of the purest water of hallownest ... She was so out of her mind that she didn't even heard something approaching. 

"Miss ! Miss ! You're very pretty ! You look like the moss of greenpath but very white !" 

She slowly opened her eyes for a small red silhouette to reveal itself near her roots. A little white head and a small body covered with a red piece of cloth. She was holding a nail with apparent pride, despite the fact that it was clearly too big for her. 

"Hello small one. It is quite rare to see people coming to this place. Did you found your way up here by yourself or perhaps someone told you about this lake ?"

" It was father who told me that I should come here if I wanted to explore. I came to the city because I wanted to see my big brother but he doesn't talk and he won't even move unless father tells him to. I wasn't expecting him to be very friendly but I wanted to say hello before he goes to the temple father talked about ..."

"Are you perhaps talking about ... The Hollow knight ?"

"Yes ! Do you know him, miss ? A lot of people talk about him since my mom started sleeping but I've never met him before. But now that I know that he won't even listen to me, I really want to see what is around."

The little bug jumped between the Queen's roots and sat in front of her to see the lake. The lady didn't bother, she was thinking of everything that was implied with the existence of the little being. She knew that her husband had a little relationship with Herrah during the time where when he was convincing her to become one of the dreamers, still she had no idea that this union resulted in an infant. She was pretty difficult to analyze. She was young but didn't felt fragile nor innocent. Her weapon definitely wasn't put into her hands as a decoration, she knew how to use it properly. Yet, it felt like she was a bit afraid to actually destroy anything with it.

"Are you thinking of something miss ?"

"Yes, but I'm mostly admiring the view. It is relaxing."

"Yes ! We have a lake in our den but this one is huuuuuge compared to it ! Also the color is so much better ! I really think it's better like this. It's just like my mom said, that's why I wanted to see it."

Roots slowly rose off the water to caress the small body she felt she had under her care. 

"Little one, about your mom..."

"Yeah, I know she won't come back. Everyone avoids the subject when I ask about it, but I know she won't. That's why she is important. But she is sleeping right ? That's why she is a dreamer. So If she continues to sleep, she won't be dead and she will be the one to protect us all."

"... You are very wise, child. Most grubs your age don't understand the concept of dreams."

"I just like to think that it's what she wanted me to be like."

They wanted together for a bit of time. Time passing by. Little by little, cares evaporated like the rain in the city down below. 

"Don't you want to go explore a little bit more, child ?"

"No. Here is fine. I've found a very nice lake and a very nice person. I think it's more than enough."

**Author's Note:**

> I was super intrigued by the relationship between thoses two especially the fact that the WL is canonically attached to Hornet so I wrote something very quickly


End file.
